


Doctor Winchester

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [512]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Doctor Sam, Face-Fucking, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Patient Dean, Prostate Milking, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: doctor sam and patient dean is holy christ oh lord almighty HOT DAMN can someone write something please. someone. maybe you. if you want to. idk. i'm having a moment. if you have time that would be cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, no matter what. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit (you don't need a tumblr for an anon submit)

Dean walked down to the infirmary, confused and slightly worried.

“Sammy? Sammy, why did you call me down…here…oh…” Dean trailed off, seeing Sam turn, entirely in a doctor getup.

“Dean. You’ve arrived just in time for your examination.” Sam smiled, and Dean felt his cock starting to thicken.

 

“I-I-I…fuck…umm…” Dean cleared his throat, and Sam’s smile grew bigger.

“Clearing your throat? I guess that will be the first place we start. I don’t know Dean…might need some medicine for it.” Sam said, hand casually brushing against the small tent already in the scrubs he was wearing.

“Y-yeah…looks like.” Dean breathed out. “Where you want me…Doctor?” Dean asked, and he had to resist kneading his hardening cock.

“Up here.” Sam turned and patted the chair in the room. “Once you’re up, I’ll be able to start your exam.”

“Sure thing.” Dean said, walking over, and hopping up on the chair, leaning back and watching Sam move around the room.

He had his back turned to Dean, and Dean watched as Sam picked something up.

“What are you-fuck…” Dean said, getting cut off by the loud snap of a glove contacting with skin. Another snap followed, and when Sam turned he was wearing to starch white gloves, and Dean whimpered.

“Now, now…you don’t have to be scared of the doctor.” Sam said, walking over, and placing his hand on Dean’s chest, feeling the  _thumpthump_ of Dean’s heart. “Someone’s a little excited.”

“Yeah…” Dean said, trailing off when Sam’s hands came up to probe at Dean’s neck.

“Any tenderness?” Sam asked.

“No, Doctor Winchester.” Dean said, watching Sam with lust blown eyes.

“Good, but I’m still going to check the inside of your throat. Open up Dean.” Sam ordered, and Dean’s lips parted quickly. Sam pulled out a penlight and shined it down Dean’s throat, before he slid two fingers in Dean’s mouth, pressing down on Dean’s tongue.

Dean moaned, and Sam saw Dean’s throat work, and Sam smiled, humming in pleasure. Dean’s lips closed and he started sucking on Sam’s two fingers, like they were something else, while Sam slid them back down Dean’s throat, putting the penlight away in his pocket. When Sam had first figured out Dean had practically no gag reflex, he used it to his full advantage, usually using Dean’s throat as often as he could. This time was no exception.

“Mm-hmm, very good, Dean.” Sam praised. “I still think I’m going to have to give you a good dose of medicine though.”

Dean’s eyes shot down to the tent in Sam’s pants as he sucked on Sam’s gloved fingers, and Sam slipped the fingers away, before pushing the scrubs down, freeing his hard cock.

Dean opened his mouth, and Sam’s cock slid inside, making the older Winchester moan. Sam started thrusting his hips, grunting softly, keeping a hand cupped around Dean’s face as he fucked his mouth, groaning as he felt Dean’s throat working around the member.

“Fuck, Dean….you’re being a very good patient.” Sam said, watching Dean’s eyes flutter. “Very good. Going to take your medicine like a good patient?” Sam asked.

Dean moaned, and Sam grinned.

“I figured as much.” Sam said, as he fucked Dean’s mouth. “Get ready Dean.”

That was all the warning Dean got before Sam came in his mouth, and Dean sucked everything down.

“Good job, Dean.” Sam panted, slipping his cock out of Dean’s mouth and tucking himself back in. “Open up, wanna make sure you took it all.”

Dean licked his lips and opened his mouth, which Sam checked thoroughly, before he grinned and nodded.

Sam took the stethoscope around his neck, and placed the bits in his ears. “Remove your shirt, I’m going to listen to your heart.

Dean obeyed quickly, and Sam pressed the cold metal to Dean’s chest, making Dean shiver.

"Deep breaths.” Sam instructed softly, and Dean obeyed. “You’re heart is racing. Excited, aren’t you?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Doctor.” Dean said softly, as Sam moved the stethoscope around, amused with Dean’s reaction. Sam finally pulled back, placing the stethoscope back around his neck, and he brushed his hands over Dean’s nipples, watching him as Dean gave a soft moan.

Sam didn’t say anything as his hands went back up and pinched at the nubs, and Dean arched in Sam’s touch.

“Very sensitive, I see. Very interesting.” Sam mused to himself, giving a final pinch before he moved down to Dean’s pants. “I will need you to remove your pants and boxers now, Dean.” Sam said, and Dean moved quickly, shimmying out of the clothing, dropping it to the floor.

Sam looked down at Dean’s cock, before he gripped the hard member in his hand, giving a few casual strokes.

Dean whined softly, and Sam’s head turned to Dean.

“Sensitive down here too, I see.” Sam said, other hand taking Dean’s balls in his hands, weighing them and rolling them around, making Dean moan.  "Are you sexually active, Dean?“

"Yeah, me and my partner, Sam….we have one hell of a time.” Dean groaned as Sam rolled his balls again, giving another stroke to Dean’s cock.

“Orgasms are fine? Nothing wrong with that?” Sam asked casually as he continued to work at Dean’s cock and balls.

“Y-yes sir, Doctor…” Dean breathed out. “F-fuck…I’m gonna-no, wait…” Dean said, as Sam pulled away.

“I’m sorry, but I must continue on with your exam.” Sam smiled wickedly, and Dean moaned. “I need you to lift your legs, hook your arms around the inner knee and make sure they don’t lower.”

Dean nodded, and did what Sam requested, reaching around his legs and linking his hands, keeping his legs up in the air. He watched Sam reach back to the table, and heard the click of a cap.

When Sam turned back around, he was rubbing lube in one hand, a lube covered speculum in the other.

“I’m going to take a look inside you Dean. Make sure you’re healthy down below.”

“I hope I am. Wash down there every day, make sure it’s clean for my Sammy.”

“Good, very good.” Sam nodded, leaning and pressing a finger to Dean’s hole, rubbing lightly to spread the lube before he sank a finger inside.

“ _Shiiit_.” Dean groaned.

“Responsive. That’s good as well.” Sam nodded, pumping his finger in and out slowly, making sure to avoid Dean’s prostate. He added a second finger when Dean was ready for it, and started to stretch Dean open.

“D-Doctor Winchester!” Dean moaned, and Sam grinned as he worked Dean open enough to take the speculum.

“There we are.” Sam grinned after Dean was taking three fingers. He slipped them out and pressed the speculum to Dean’s fluttering ass, watching it sink in. When it was seated, Sam opened it slowly, going as far as he could, and grabbed his penlight again looking inside Dean, rubbing two fingers on the pink walls.

This time he did rub Dean’s bundle of nerves, and Dean moaned.

“Good, good.” Sam murmured, focusing more on Dean’s prostate than Dean’s reactions. He started rubbing against it, before he looked up at Dean, seeing Dean’s open-mouthed blissed out look. “That’s it, Dean. Very good.” Sam said, continuing to rub it, refusing to let up pressure or pace.

“Nnngh….oh god… _oh god._ …” Dean moaned. Sam continued rubbing it, fingers insistent and Dean whined and moaned, starting to clench around the speculum. “I can’t last. Won’t.”

“It’s OK, Dean. I want you to come.” Sam said calmly, and his rubbing became harder, making Dean scream in pleasure. “I need you to come for me Dean. Come for your doctor.”

“I-I-I…oh god….I’m gonna- _nngh_ -gonna come!” Dean cried out. “Sammy!” Dean screamed, ropes of come shooting on his chest. Sam pulled the speculum free, and pulled away, and Dean dropped his legs.

Sam tossed the speculum away, snapping off the gloves before he was on Dean, kissing and sucking against Dean’s skin.

“Fuck, you were so good, Dean.” Sam growled, out of character now. “Fuck, it was so hot.”

“You should have seen yourself.” Dean panted softly. “God do you look good in a doctor outfit. I forgot how good.”

“Mmmm, tell me that we’re gonna do this more often.” Sam grunted.

“Fuck, definitely.” Dean nodded.

“Good.” Sam said, looking up at Dean. “Because I want to.”


End file.
